Second Chances
by D4Y5
Summary: Roxiri - Roxas/Kari. Kairi becomes homeless and meets up with some boys that'll change her life forever.


Kairi could remember exactly when she fell in love with that pretty boy. Just hanging out on that freeway side, sitting like those "homeless kids". She had just gotten kicked out of her home and had stumbled upon them, all of them were guys too. She had a bad vibe about them, maybe it was because she was just scared of getting raped out here. The group looked up at her, wondering what a girl like her was doing out this early. The morning was just barley arriving, even some stars hadn't woke up and left yet. The colors were soft and sleepy, pink with blue. They were interesting colors like the boys.

Riku, silver haired, not homeless after all. He was a straight A student who didn't mind getting in trouble once and a while. He took a quick favor into Kairi, kiss ass.

Axel, super bright hair like a stop sign, much brighter than hers. He had tattoos on his face that she took a liking to. He was related to Riku and their parents kicked him out. He didn't seem to like Kairi automatically but didn't hate her, and that was good.

Then there was Roxas, he was a dirty haired blonde that didn't talk much. She didn't know if he was homeless, a run away, or anything. All she got was his name and that he was best friends with Axel. For some reason, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. They asked her to join them and she happily sat down with the group, being glanced at by cars that went by and being called "homeless kids". She didn't mind one bit.

- - -

Kairi tried to go to her friends first, but when their parents found out she was being kicked out they refused to let her stay. Her friends didn't even bother to help. She was only kicked out by her step mom, lying that she was being a filthy whore, the only true reason was that she didn't want her there anymore just because she was going to be eighteen in two days. So these guys were her last option.

They treated Kairi nicely. She felt weird about following them though around town. When Riku came by he gave Axel money to get something to eat. When Kairi asked where they slept Roxas was happy to explain and show her where. There was a small shed on the far outskirts of town. It was in a middle of a field and hidden by the tall grass. The shed gave her chills, it was old and worn down, the colors were dark and gloomy. They told her she could put whatever the hell she needed in there, after all she did just bring a bag with clothes. Besides it being worn down and not healthy, it was okay.

As she was putting stuff away in the rather large shed, Axel and Roxas had to make sure she knew some things. "Look, we're nice guys and all Kairi but we need money." Kairi nodded at Axel.

"Now if you get some just put a couple dollars in this shoe box," it was an old Converse shoe box and had lots of money inside. "We're raising to get an apartment, if we get enough, you can live there too. Most of this money is from Axel's job at the ice cream shop and Riku. I just scavenge around."

"Another thing," Axel continued and nudged Roxas. "No one else is allowed over to the HQ, got it?"

"HQ?" Kairi asked. "I get it, head quarters."

"Right," Axel chuckled. "We don't want people to know 'bout this place."

"I understand…" she nodded some and looked around. "How close are you guys to the apartment?"  
"Not far," Roxas began softly. "We might be able to get it in a month."

"Wow, really?"

"We can get it already, we're saving up for the rent though."

"And I'm trying to get a job," Roxas concluded.

"You can chill here, oh," Axel started and tapped his chin. "A girl might come by –"

"She's never coming." Roxas interrupted and left the shed.

Axel stared at the floor while Kairi stared at the door, feeling a cold breeze into the room. "Who?"

"A girl name Xion, she looks a lot like you."

- - -

Kairi was trying to find a job. She applied for many jobs at the mall, what with her being eighteen now and attractive people were interested. But it was hard times, hard times to find a job. She began to walk out of one store and waved, hoping and praying she would get a job. She sighed and next thing she knew she was flat on her ass. She had ran into another girl and felt like such a klutz. "I'm so sorry!" Kairi exclaimed and scrambled to her feet, extending her hand to the black haired girl.

The other girl was laughing and took her hand, brushing herself off when she got to her feet. "That's okay," she looked over to the girl and noticed how alike they looked. "What's your name?"

"Kairi," she smiled and took her hand to shake it, she was a little too happy in meeting strangers. "Yours?"

"Xion." That sent Kairi a back a bit and slowly let go of her hand. "What is it?" Xion cocked a brow and puzzled by the other's face.

"Xion? Do you know Roxas and them?" Blunt. Kairi was blunt. Now this girl had a surprised look on her face and when she opened her mouth to say something she saw Roxas and Axel entering the mall. Roxas' eyes had landed on Kairi and began making his way casually toward her until he saw Xion. He began to rush up and Axel suddenly running to follow.

"Xion!" The black haired girl glanced over and once she saw a flash of blonde hair she ran off before Roxas could even make contact with her. He stopped near Kairi and panted heavily. Kairi looked at where Xion fled and where Roxas was. He noticed, even though they lived in a shitty shed and just a little water, none of them looked horrible. They looked just well. Roxas' icy glare was set on Kairi now and grabbed her shoulders. "Where did she go? Why didn't you stop her!"

"Roxas!" Axel grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him off of Kairi who stared blankly at him as he shook her.

"Dammit!" Roxas hissed and pushed her aside, pulling himself away from Axel and storming off. Kairi felt tears gain up in her eyes for some reason and Axel noticed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't cry, Kai. It's okay…" Kairi began to sob a bit and led her out of the mall. She was just worthless, wasn't she?

- - -

"We have enough!" Exclaimed Roxas happily as he jumped up and down around the shed and all three of them clapped.

"We couldn't have done this without Kairi," Axel grinned, nudging her and she giggled. Roxas looked over at her and smiled a bit.

"You know, our parents might chip in if they realize you're being responsible Axel." Riku laughed and that made them all burst into laughter.

"C'mon, Roxas, let's go and look for an apartment." Roxas nodded until there was a knock at their door. Heads spun and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Xion?" Roxas said with a hoarse voice.

Xion smiled and waved, glancing at Kairi. "You guys still have this place? It's gonna fall apart soon."

"They just got enough money for a –" Riku began but was cut off by a kick from Axel. "Hey!"  
"What are you doing here?" Axel started and Xion just smirked a little.

"I wanted to say hi to my favorite guys. Mind if I stay here for the night?" Roxas was about to say yes without hesitation and Axel just continued.

"No, we don't have enough room–"

"We have plenty of room!" Roxas said happily and hugged Xion. Something about that bothered Kairi.

They were all asleep after staying up for so long. They all sat in the middle of the floor with just a small candle between them. Roxas and Xion talked – even though Axel had just went to sleep – about her adventures and Kairi just politely listened. However, she found out some things about Roxas.

"So… have you heard from your brother?" Roxas swallowed as Xion asked and ran a hand through his hair.

"No," he replied shortly. "Haven't heard from him since my parents died." That gave Kairi the whole story. Roxas looked up at her while she was playing with her fingers. "Heh, my parents died a couple years ago. So that's why I'm out here." Roxas explained. "It was a murder, he was never found, and my brother just separated himself."

"I'm… sorry." Kairi said just barely.

"It's fine you know, now I get to be with you all at the apartment." Roxas reached out to her and patted her head. Kairi smiled and laughed some. Xion wrinkled her nose.

"What about you, Kairi, why are you here?"

"…" Kairi laughed nervously and rubbed her eyes from sleep. "My step mom kicked me out after my sister Naminè died. She was the perfect one in her eyes, so she didn't want anything to do with me. My friends wouldn't help me and that's when I met you guys." She shrugged. "That's all I suppose."

"Sucks, well," Xion obnoxiously began before Roxas could say something, sadness in his features. "I think I'm going to sleep." Roxas nodded and she wondered off to the other side, leaving just Roxas and Kairi.

"… Think I'll sleep too," Kairi said with a fake smile on her face and Roxas nodded.

"Night Kairi." Roxas said with a small smile on him too and both leaned over to blow the candle out. When they noticed they laughed with small blushes on their faces and Axel had peered over his shoulder to witness it, smiling a bit. They both blew the candle out and went to sleep themselves.

Later that night Kairi heard a noise. She rubbed her eyes and groaned from being disturbed from her sleep and saw the door had just been shut. She quickly got up and slowly opened the door to see who it was, and saw black hair. She cocked her head to the side and quietly slipped outside, following her. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark, trying to figure out what she was holding and why she was walking away so fast.

It was the shoebox.

"Xion!" Kairi called out and Xion just began running fast. Kairi breathed in heavily for air and ran after her. "Xion stop running now!" She cried and once she got close enough – thank god for track – she pounced on her, holding onto her tight so her squirming wouldn't get away. She tried to grab the box from her and Xion had rolled over and actually bit her! Kairi screamed but refused to let go. That was their money! Roxas' money! Didn't Xion realize how much that meant to him!?

Kairi rolled over on top again and pinned down her shoulders. "What is up with you!"  
"Tch, you think I wanted to be friends again?" Xion snickered and kneed Kairi in the stomach, causing a cry and freeing Xion. She wasn't going down that easily. She jumped back on her feet and grabbed at her hoodie, she choked and fell back. Kairi quickly grabbed the box and began to head back to the shed but Xion had grabbed her foot to keep her from going.

"You little preppy bitch!" Xion snapped and kicked her side once she was up. Kairi moaned in pain into the dirt and placed the box underneath her, not allowing Xion to get it from her. "That money is mine!" She was going for another kick and she closed her eyes, she felt some of the wet dirt drying onto her face and spreading around into her hair. She felt so worthless until now, she was trying.

"Xion!" She heard in the distance, Axel and Roxas calling in unison. Next thing she knew she felt footsteps running past her and a few cries from Xion. "Stop kicking!" Axel growled and Kairi slowly opened her eyes and saw Roxas' eyes. He had picked her up into her arms.

"What were you thinking?!" Roxas yelled at Xion, who was being held back by Axel, kicking and trying to get away. "That's our money! Our things! Don't think you can just fucking go off and do that again! What did you do to Kairi? God, I should just –"

Xion spat at him and freed herself from Axel, running off into the grass. Roxas bit down onto his lip to keep himself from cursing, he then looked down at Kairi who was just smiling weakly. "Kairi, are you okay?" Axel asked and touched the hem of her shirt, getting a nod from her. He slowly pulled it up to her rib cage and let go. "I think her ribs are broken, man, we gotta go –"

"And do what? The hospital is so far!"

"C'mon, I got a plan."

It took a long time to make it back into town but it was worth it. Axel got to a pay phone and called up Riku to take them to the hospital. Kairi was near passing out but Roxas just told her to stay awake as long as she could. Everything was going so fast, she didn't even remember going into the car because it just seemed after she blinked she was being rushed into a hospital room.

"Kairi?" It was a hazy voice from afar. First when she blinked open her eyes she just saw white and then some blue. "Axel! She's waking up!" She blinked her eyes some more and raised her hands to rub her eyes.

"Roxas…" she mumbled past her lips. "What happened?"

"Let's just say you saved all of our money," Axel laughed and ruffled up her hair, causing a sweet laugh from her. "You just got a few cracked ribs but wow Kai, you were really something."

"Yeah, Xion just used us." He sighed but smiled, "Thank you Kairi."

"Don't mention it." She raised a hand and gave a thumbs up.

- - -

"Nh, Roxas, what if Axel comes home?" She giggled under her breath as she dived in for another kiss.

"Who cares? He can watch," he chuckled and Kairi pulled away, faking a frown. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

They got their apartment, it was actually quite nice, much better then some abandoned shed. It was two bedroom, one bathroom, and was decently big for three teenagers. For the longest time Axel was sleeping in the living room until Roxas and Kairi got together, which was a help by him. When they got their apartment, they celebrated with beer. It gave Roxas the guts to kiss Kairi – the same guts to Riku to confess to her but it was too late. Axel busted up in laughter and told Riku "Maybe next time".

Now Kairi and Roxas were messing around in their bedroom. Both were laughing now and heard the front door unlocking. "Kairi, Roxas, stop trying to do it." Axel called from the living room and heard the door shut. They quickly jumped out of bed and made themselves look cleaned up and rushed out of the room.

"What'cha talking about Axel?" Kairi giggled. "We were talking about marriage and stuff."

Axel rolled his eyes and laughed. "Hey, I got a promotion today."

"Really?" Both their eyes widened and they smiled happily. "That's great Axel!"  
"Yeah, we're gonna be able to do all kinds of fun stuff. You want me to make dinner?"  
"I'll help!" Kairi quickly raced into the kitchen and the two laughed. Axel looked over to Roxas with a soft smile and ruffled his hair.

"Everything works out for the best, doesn't it?"


End file.
